Randy Cunningham 9th - grade ninja : The Last Years
by ExxIStar XD
Summary: Randy Cunningham discovers more about his past, and him being more than a ninja. And while in battle, he found out that there is a blue ninja, a female hero that was unseen in the last 800 years. Meanwhile evil rises, and then a light in a form of a human evolved. (Part 1 of my RC9GN series. Part 2 already Published!)
1. Chapter 1 - Mia Hudgens

"For 800 years, Norrisville High has been protected by a ninja. No one knows that every four years, a new warrior is chosen. "

"I am the ninja, I am Randy Cunningham!"

Chapter 1 - Mia Hudgens, a foe? or an ally?

* * *

 **Randy's POV**

* * *

The last two weeks have been crazy. There was this guy, named Julian, ... well, not really Julian. I call him "Evil Cyborg Julian", an alternate counterpart of Julian. He stole the four Sorcerer balls. Because I failed on protecting the balls, which is absolutely wonk, Evil Julian almost destroyed Norrisville, maybe even the WORLD! Dun, Dun, Dun! Also, me and my family almost moved out of Norrisville. Why? They thought that Norrisville became too dangerous. And pardon me, my parents doesn't know that I'M the one who keeps them, and Norrisville safe. They always say, "We're just trying to protect you", "You are no match for the big boys", "You are still young and weak, you can't fight battles and be the ninja". PPPPMMMMFFF! SO WONKIN' PATHETIC!

Anyway, It was just two days ago when I defeated Julian. How Bruce is that! HAHA! SOOOOOOO BRUCE! I-

* * *

"Mr. Cunningham, can you determine the Absolute Value of -1,590?" asked Principal Slimovitz, or P. Slimz for short

"Uh... okay... The Absolute Value of -1,590 is... 1,590" replied Randy

"Correct! I'm surprised you're actually knowledgeable Randy!" said P. Slimz

"Well, that's because Absolute Value is the easiest lesson in integers"

"Oh... well... okay"

"Dude, when did you get smarter in Math?" whispered Howard

"Actually, I'm pretty Bruce in math. It's my favorite subject, and it's the only subject that I get A's or A-plus...es in..." replied Randy

"Woah... I do not want to hear that ever again" said Howard

*Bell rings*

-Cafeteria-

"How's your ninja business?" asked Howard

"Not good." replied Randy

"Why? and... How come?"

"I get so many bruises and I feel like I'm... er... someone... is stalking... me"

"WHAT?! Stalking you? YOU?!"

"Well I-"

Suddenly, a new exchange student went into the cafeteria. She has long, wavy, sapphire hair, and bright, lovely, tyrian purple eyes. And it seems like, every boy in NHS has a crush on her.

"*smoothly* Wow... she looks hawt!~~~~~" exclaimed Howard

"Wait, is it just me? or she just really looks exactly like me?" asked Randy

"Eh~~~ that's just you, Cunningham. That's just you..." said Howard

"Cunningham?" exclaimed the new girl

The girl went towards Randy and suddenly have teary eyes...

"Uh... I something wrong?" asked Randy

"Oh! Uh... *she wiped her eyes* I'm fine"

"Well, I'm Randy Cunningham. And this is my friend Howard Weinerman"

"Yo! 'zup?"

"Uh.. hehe... I'm Rae- I mean, Mia Hud-gens... Mia Hudgens!"

Randy just looked at her in confusion. He knows that voice, that face and that lovable, gullible expressions that she uses. He just can't remember who she is. When he looks at Mia, he is reminded of something... something that he never knew.

Meanwhile at Mcfist Industries...

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME AGAIN MCFIST!" exclaimed the Sorcerer

"Um.. err... You see, the ninja didn't appear since two days ago. So, ..." exclaimed Mcfist

"We'll just try to make it up to you okay, baby?" said ViceRoy

"FOOLS! YOU ARE JERKS THAT CAN NEVER BE TRUSTED! SUCH STUPIDITY! IDIOTS!" exclaimed the Sorcerer as he faded away

"You have failed me again ViceRoy!" exclaimed Mcfist

*NHS*

-Girls' Bathroom-

"Keep it together"

*glow. glow. glow.*

"Okay! I know I shoobed up! but you didn't have to rub it on my face!"

*gloooooooooooooooowwwwwww*

"Uh! Whatever!"

-Halls-

"Howard... let's talk" said Randy

"Sure thing. What's up?" replied Howard

"Do you know anything weird about Mia?" asked Randy

"*sigh* Mia~~~"

"Howard!"

"Okay! I didn't!"

"I feel like she's hiding something. I feel like that I know her since I was a kid"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"..."

"I feel like, Mia is ... my... _sister"_

"HA! Sister! Classic Cunningham! SISTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Impossible! You're an 'only child'. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Howard continued laughing. Well, Randy just frowned. He knows that Howard has a low sense of humor, but in this situation, Howard is just cracking up unnecessary and shnasty jokes. Suddenly, a giant cricket/insect/ROBOT attacked the school

"Looks like-" said Randy

"It's ninja 'o clock" said Randy and Mia at the same time

"Wait a minute. MIA?!"

"RANDY?!"

"You- I- we- uh-" exclaimed Randy

"I- I- I- I'm a ninja fan. And now I know who the red ninja is, I am soooo happy" explained Mia

"Oh..." exclaimed Randy

"Wait- what do you mean by 'red ninja'?"

"RANDY!"

"Okay, Okay I'll go!"

-Outside-

"Smokebomb!"

*SHRIEK!*

"AHHHH! that's a power shriek! that's a power shriek!" exclaimed the ninja

-Mcfist Industries-

"YES! YES! DESTROY THE NINJAAAAAAAA!" exclaimed Mcfist

"Actually sir, this robot cricket, which I call by name, crobot, is highly indestructible!" said ViceRoy

"OOOOOOO~~~ That sounds interesting"

"The only thing that can break it is a hard force. But stronger force than a kick or punch from any human being!"

"Very sneaky ViceRoy. I LOVE IT!"

-Outside NHS-

"UH! How can I beat this thing?!" exclaimed the ninja

"Smokebomb!"

"Wait a minute. Somebody just smokebombed. *gasp* Holy sweet mother of cheese!" said the ninja

Randy was shocked to see another ninja. This time, it was a female. And her main colors are black and baby blue.

"Oh did I come late?" asked the blue ninja

"But you- and I- WHA?" exclaimed the ninja

"The bigger it is the harder it falls... The tougher it is the stronger it falls... Therefore-" said the blue ninja being cut by the ninja

"WHAT THE JUICE ARE YOU SAYING?!" exclaimed the ninja

The mysterious blue ninja didn't reply. What she just did is to let the crobot follow her. She led it to a dangerous cliff, and there, it was defeated.

-After School-

"Howard! There's another ninja!" exclaimed Randy

"ANOTHER NINJA?!" said Howard

"It was b-blue and i-i-it was a girl"

"Oh sweet cheese!"

The two best friends continued to discuss about the blue ninja. but what they didn't know is...

-Girls' Bathroom-

 _"I was chosen to be a the blue ninja for a reason. I was separated from my twin brother for a reason. And, everything I'm doing and will do has a meaning, a reason and it's never useless. Right Nemicon?"_

 _"HAI! You are the best blue ninja... RACHELLE"_

 _"I told you don't call me Rachelle. Call me Mia. You'll know the time when you can call me by my real name Nemi. And I shall never forget that my real name is, RACHELLE CUNNINGHAM!, twin SISTER of RANDY CUNNINGHAM!"_

 _"Sheesh... you didn't have to give so much information!"_

 _"HEHHEHEHEHEHE SORRY..."_


	2. Chapter 2 - My Fictional Friend

"Randy... Randy... RANDY!""

Randy woke up 6:00 am assuming that there's trouble. Instead, what he saw, is a figure, a young teenager.

He looks serious... yet... he has a kind, gentle and sincere face...

Chapter 2 - My Fictionary Friend... literally

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!" Randy squealed as he saw a red-haired and green-eyed teenager in his room.

"Relax..." said the teenager "I'm not going to hurt you"

"So, you're not here to, harass, rape or kidnap me?" exclaimed Randy

"No! Why would I- *sigh* look, My name is Nomi your book that you abuse everyday. Aka, The Ninja Nomicon" said Nomi

"YOU BECAME A HUMAN?! SO HONKIN' BRUCE! Wait, shouldn't you be old? Like, I dunno... 800 YEARS OLD?!"

Nomi hearing that he was "meant" to be 800 years old by that time, well... annoyed him. He hates Randy's disrespect to him. He knows that he's just a book and all, and he wanted to tell him the truth about him, and how he lived before turning into a book. So, he just looked at Randy with one eyebrow up, sighed and said:

"My form is not limited into one transformation. It depends on what my owner wants me to look like. You just prefer me as a teenager. And by the way, in this form, I am 15. So technically and biologically, I am a year older than you" explained Nomi

"W-w-wait... You're saying that you have many forms? Like, you can turn into an adult or a kid, or maybe a dog, or-"

"STOP! Shut. Up. Or. Else."

"Sheesh! You don't have to be a downer. It's wonk...ish"

"Shut it"

"But-"

Nomi just signaled him to stop. He has much to do in less time.

-School-

As Randy and Nomi walked to the principal's office to enroll Nomi, all the students are whispering around them. That's when Mia talked to them... where there's no students around.

"Hey Mia!" greeted Randy

"Hi!" said Mia as she continued playing with her book "Who's the new guy?"

"Mia, this is-" said Randy being cut by a kid-like voice

"NOMI!"

"WHA?! NEMI!" exclaimed Mia as her book turned also into a human

"Nomi-oniichan! *jumps to Nomi but fails* itatatatata" exclaimed Nemi

"Ah! Nemi!" exclaimed Nomi

"Nemi?" exclaimed Randy

"*went towards Nomi* Awwww! Nomi! I missed you soooo much! I never saw you for 15 years! Now that we're back together, I am going to Squeehug you so hard you can almost feel that your lungs are gonna explode!" said Nemi

"Guys, this is my younger sister, or uh... whatever, The Nemicon. You can call her Nemi. She is dedicated to the blue ninja since birth" said Nomi

"Wait a minute, so that means, ... MIA IS THE BLUE NINJA?!" exclaimed Randy, almost pulling all of his hair out of his head

"Yup. She's the blue ninja!" said Nemi

"Truth is, I've been the one and only blue ninja. I knew I was a ninja since I was four" explained Mia

"What? I thought that ninjas are only hired for 4 years. No more, No less... Well, except for MacAntfee that is..." said Randy

"She was chosen for a reason, Randy. Look, you'll know what's your purpose, and hers. But to obtain this knowledge of truth, the sunlight and the stone will work together to bring the truth to you" said Nomi

"Attention! May I have your attention! All old students, please report to the gym immediately" said P. Slimz through the megaphone

Randy walked to gym, leaving Nomi, Nemi and Mia behind.

"So did you tell him yet?" asked Mia

"Not yet. We must find the time of joy before the time of understanding. We'll tell him what the prophecy means when he is ready" said Nomi

"Darn... Argh! I just hate that shnasty prophecy!" said Nemi

"What will be done, must be done" said Nomi

"Argh! Sweet mother of cheese! What the juice are you saying?!" exclaimed Mia

Nomi didn't reply. He kept thinking about the safety of Randy. And how they will defeat the Sorcerer... But HOW...?

-Sorcerer's Hole-

"My freedom, chaos and misery... it makes me upset... it just... eludes me! IT EEEEEELLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDEEEESSSS! ME! Hoh-oh" exclaimed the Sorcerer

"*squeak squeak*"

"I don't know what I'm gonna do!"

"*squeak*"

"Wait a minute. That's brilliant! The _**"Seven stars of the Oni"**_ will soon align... THE WORLD SHALL BE FINALLY MINE! *evil laugh*"

-School-

Nomi's POV

* * *

The "Seven Stars of the Oni"... It.. will bring us our final hours. What will I do? I know if Randy and Mia fights the Sorcerer without me and Nemi, They'll surely kill themselves. Please... Let this final hours teach Randy a lesson of confidence and strength.

* * *

 _"Two siblings born at the same time, twins of same decent, will be set apart for an unknown reason are destined to become the ninjas that will defeat the Sorcerer one and for all. The older one shall be the blue one, she will be as graceful as a swan, she can defeat whoever comes her way. But, she shall be the one that will perish in the time of the freedom and depletion. The glory is not on the elder but the younger. The younger one shall be the red one, a warrior who soars to the clouds like an eagle, he will be proud and boastful. Using and abusing the powers gave to him with no sense at all. But he will be the one receiving the glory. He will unlock the secret power gave to him and dedicated to him since birth. The most powerful ninja...  
_ _THE GOLDEN NINJA.  
Once the Golden blessing is unleashed there shall be danger and victory. For the user is corrupted by boastfulness. He will take the evil side, yet, he shall break free from the chains and soar once more" _


	3. Chapter 3 - Mommy knows best!

Nomi was unaware of the secret of Randy's mom. Until today...

"Randy? Randy?! RANDY!" shouted a purple-haired woman down the hallway

-Randy's Room-

 _"Oh no! It's Randy's mom! But- ... HE WENT OUT TO NINJA!"_

Chapter 3 - Mommy knows best!

* * *

As soon as Randy's mom went in, She didn't see her son. She just saw Nomi.

"Nomi, where's your brother?" asked the kind-voiced woman

Nomi didn't reply. He can't tell what Randy is hiding... even to his mom. It has just been 3 days since he was adopted by the Cunningham family and he still wants to know more about them. So, ...

"..."

"Uh! Nevermind!"

"Jane... Jane... JANE!" called Randy's dad, Louis Cunningham

"I'm coming honey!" replied Jane. Then she looked at Nomi, smiled and walked away.

Well, for Nomi, it's quite unusual... He felt that Jane is hiding something... Then, he had an idea what Jane's secret is...

 _"After all, Jane is part of NORISU NINE right? My brother's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great and all the way great, grand daughter"_ he thought

-School-

As Randy and Nomi walked together, Bash went from behind and suddenly...

He played a ringtone of a chicken cluck...

"AAHH! CHICKEN!" exclaimed Randy as he hugged Nomi tightly... very tightly...

"Would you get off of me?!" said Nomi as Randy let him go

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You're scared of chickens! This runt is chicken himself! HAHAHAHA!" laughed Bash

Nomi and Randy ignored them. They just went to science class.

-Science Room-

"Okay students, today I will discuss your project for this quarter" said Mrs. Driscoll

"And it's not gonna be easy" said Mrs./Mr. Driscoll... (it was Jerry Driscoll...well, quite...)

"First you got to have your proposals ready..."

Nomi looked at Randy. And sure enough, he wasn't listening. Mainly because, he is not interested in Science. Nomi knows that Randy is interested only in, lunch, break, Mathematics, Home Economics and dismissal. But for now, he just let him go...

-Lunch-

"Hi Randy!" said Mia in a cheerful voice

"Hey!" said Theresa

"Oh! Theresa, Mia, Hi! You're hanging out... Both. Of. You" said Randy

"Um... Randy, can I talk to you? ... Privately..." asked Mia

"Sure" replied Randy

-Janitor's Closet-

"Uh... Why are we in the the Jan's clo-set?" asked Randy

"Uh... About Mrs. Cunningham, she- uh.. Is in the... Principal's Office and she... wants to see you. I don't know why..."

"Oh. Mom is HERE?!"

-Back Home-

"I can't believe it! She sent us on an early out!" exclaimed Randy

"For the first time in forever" said Nomi

"Boys, come here" said Jane

"Okay" said Nomi

Jane knew it was time for Randy and Nomi to understand who she is, what Randy is, and what she knows about Randy. So, she told them that she is a Norisu Nine daughter in the line of one of First Ninja's brothers, which also makes Randy a Norisu Nine member. She also told them that...

"I have suspected the changes in your attitude Randy. You became more disciplined, trained, you know how to manage your time correctly. Randy..." she said as she put her palm on Randy's right shoulder "I am very happy that you have been chosen. The 200th ninja that will defeat the forces of evil once and for all"

Upon hearing this, Randy was shocked. He opened his mouth but no words came out. He wanted to say something, but in the state of being surprised, he can't. "How did mom know I'm the ninja" he thought.

Nomi was also shocked. Never has he before encountered a mother that knew his son was the ninja. But, in all this explanation and mixed feelings, Jane smiled at the both of her sons. Jane knew it from the start. That's when Nomi remembered everything. He was so blinded about what the present and the future holds, he forgot about his own past. That's when Nomi's mouth opened and muttered...

"I remember"

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sorry for posting very short chapters but don't worry, the next one will be very interesting and I will try to make it longer.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Life of A Book

Nomi remembered everything now. He wanted to tell Randy the truth. So he let it out.

Chapter 4 - A life of a Book

* * *

"Randy... Jane..." muttered Nomi

"What's wrong dude?" asked Randy

"Nothing... Let me tell you guys... How I became this... A book..." said Nomi as he hugged the pillow to his chest

"...Nomi..." exclaimed Randy as he nodded

"Go ahead Nomi..." said Jane

"Really? You will listen?" exclaimed Nomi

"Don't worry, we will" replied Randy

"Well..."

 _"It all started years ago... Back at the 13th Century... I was 15 years old..."_

FLASHBACK (Narrator: Nomi)

* * *

*Town*

"Ohayo! (Good Morning) Nomi-san" said a brown-haired young adult, or should we say, First Ninja

"Good Morning! Oni-chan!(Big Brother)" said the young Nomi

 _We were 9 brothers... The first ninja, the eldest... Senn, Dominiku, Satsuki, Ando, Haru, Fuyu, Natsu and me, the youngest...We were known as the Norisu NINE... We were a family of crime fighters... Then one day... A very... Sad day..._

"My brothers, Senn, Nomi and I shall go to the fields to watch our flock, please be careful... And watch out for the Sorcerer" said First Ninja

 _We headed to the fields. "What could possibly go wrong?" I thought. I wasn't worried about the Sorcerer actually. That's when we heard something... A scream and sword sounds, mixed with battle sounds. So, First Ninja decided that we go home after a day watching the sheep. But when we got home, an unexpected surprise was waiting for us..._

"ONI-CHAN! DOMINIKU! SATSUKI! ANDO! HARU! FUYU! NATSU! They! ..." cried young Nomi

"Are... DEAD" cried Senn

"NO! CURSE YOU SORCERER!" said First Ninja turning red with rage

 _"HAHAHAHA..."_

 _We couldn't do anything for them... They're all gone... They have been great older brothers... But, the First Ninja didn't give up! He got something from his diary... A pendant that was stuck in the middle of his diary... That pendant was made from pure gold mixed with some of the tenth stone... He made it to a necklace and gave it to me... He said that, this would make me immortal, but I would be in a form of his diary... So, I would be protected..._

"This would keep you safe, Nomi" said First Ninja

"But, ... How about you Oni-chan?" asked young Nomi

"Don't worry, Nomi-san... I would be safer if you are safe" said First Ninja with a smile on his face

"Senn, we must protect Norisu Nine line, you shall continue the everlasting" said First Ninja

"You got my word, Oni-chan" said SennSenn

"Go! Hide now Senn! Find a perfect wife, and don't show your face to the Sorcerer!" said First Ninja as Senn obeyed his command

"Will Senn, be alright?" asked young Nomi

"He will. Now for you" exclaimed First Ninja

"Me?"

"Yes. You shall give knowledge, wisdom and guidance for the future ninjas until the end"

"But I'm still 15"

"Don't worry, you are old enough"

 _That's when the Sorcerer sensed the remaining Norisu Nine, and he crashed to our house. Oni-chan said to hide. So I tried to find a place to hide, but I hid in the kotatsu... It made me sweaty but It was all worth it... But, Unfortunately..._

"You can't hide in there Nomi-san!" exclaimed First Ninja

 _Those were the last words I heard in my mortal life. The Sorcerer killed me using his sword... I felt it run through my chest... The Sorcerer was the last thing I saw... With bloody tears running down my cheeks, I grasped for air, but it was no use... I crashed my head hard on a rock... Making my head bleed... After the Sorcerer withdrew the sword from my chest, I can barely hear m_ _y_ _older brother cry, "NO"... And with that final breath and grasp... I closed my eyes and died..._

 _Then, by a miracle, the pendant glowed red and black everywhere! The glow covered me and opened my eyes... I was surprised that I was still alive. But, that is when I knew that I'm already a spirit in a lonely world..._

 _I saw my brother fighting the Sorcerer... But he failed... The Sorcerer got away... My brother fell down to his knees and cried... That is also the day when he met Plop Plop... Suddenly, Oni-chan's diary opened and I held it... But to my surprise, I was sucked inside..._

 _And from then on, I was known as the Ninja Nomicon... A living spirit... And a guide for desperate ninjas..._

* * *

(END OF FLASHBACK)

By the time Nomi finished his story, he burst into tears. And of course, Randy and Jane was there to comfort him. Randy was in tears himself. He understood all the pain and suffering Nomi went through...

But..

"Oh Nomi, I understand your pain... But... You must understand mine" whispered a voice from outside, in the shadows...

As the stranger stepped out of the shadows, it was a girl with tyrian-purple hair And sapphire-blue eyes. And sorta looks like Randy. After she stepped to the light, she went back to the shadows, and disappeared...

Nobody saw the girl. Nobody knew who she is. Nobody knew what she really is. Until now... As the girl disappeared, she turned into the blue ninja and stealth moded away. But, Howard saw her...

"..."

 _"I miss you Randy, I want to be with you, fight beside you, do everything with you, as Rachelle... Not Mia... I love you Randy..."_


	5. Chapter 5 - Twins in Sync

Randy went to his room feeling pretty depressed about Nomi's backstory. But when he got there, he saw a note...

" _I am more than a bystander... I am your sister"_

He thought it was nothing, or wrong send. But he thought about it so much he didn't focus...

Chapter 5 - Twins in Sync

* * *

-Math Class-

"Could somebody give me the square root of 25?" said P. Slimz

"5. DUH!" said Randy and Mia at the same time

"Uh... okay... why are you in sync?" asked P. Slimz

"What? We're not in sync *gasp* WE ARE IN SYNC!" said Randy and Mia at the same time... again

It was the first time that Randy encountered a problem like this.

Mia's POV

* * *

 _What? How's this- Everything is coming back to me! Ultimate lesson, Family Vacation, IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME! I am so sorry Randy! You had to experience all of this! It's for the world! And for you!_

* * *

Nomi suddenly gulped... He felt a slight feeling of misunderstanding in his guts... _"Is it the incident 10 years ago?"_ He thought

Randy looked awkwardly to Mia... To which actually made Mia's jaw drop. She looked carefully at Randy, while he stares at her with his face saying _"WHAT?!"_ And Mia's face was like _"Please don't notice my pressured face"_

Randy just rolled his eyes away from Mia and continued to listen to P. Slim

Mia sighed and looked at Nomi... signaling him to talk to her at lunch.

*Lunch*

"Nomi, did you-"

"Yes. I felt it Mia"

"The incident 10 years ago is..."

"Coming back"

"The prophecy is affecting our lives"

"I know, Mia. There's so much to do with little time"

"Nomi... Is it about time that you would give us the..."

"New power?"

"Yes"

"It's up to you"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't give you the new power. You have to earn it yourselves"

"How?"

"*sigh* You need to understand each other's place. You need to understand Randy's pain, and he has to understand yours"

"Is there an easier way to do achieve it?"

"The easy road makes for a hard journey"

"What?"

Nomi walked away... He told her enough information. Now, Mia has to decide for herself. And yet, Mia doesn't understand

 _"Don't worry Mia... If you hear Randy's words of caring and mercy, and aids for you, The Obsidian Rage shall be yours"_ Nomi thought

* * *

 _Two Ninjas of same decent and personality will unlock the doors of hope. But for an unfortunate side, they will also release a new upgraded sorcerer of the demonic tribes of new hell... The new sorcerer's desire is to rob everyone's heart and crush their light. Unless the golden Ninja and the platinum Ninja stops him, the world is lost._

* * *

 _"Why did I just think of that?"_ thought... RANDY

"What's wrong Randy?"asked Nomi

"Nothing" replied Randy

Suddenly, Nomi clutched his chest. He breathed very deeply like he was dying.

"NOMI! NOMI! Are you alright?" exclaimed Randy

"This guy might have taken this too seriously" murmured Howard

"What do you know?" exclaimed Randy

"Randy? Erm..." replied Howard as he started his awkward silence moment

Nomi is still clutched to his chest... then he murmured _"My soul is burning"_ before he collapsed on the hard solid ground

"NOMI!" exclaimed Randy

Mia arrived.

" _NOMI-SAN! Daijoubou? Nomi-san!"_ exclaimed Mia in Japanese

"Call the school nurse Howard!" ordered Randy

"Yeah. Sure. Whatevs" murmured Howard

Nomi's POV

* * *

It was dark... pitch black... I could barely hear Randy and Mia's voices crying out to me... It hurts... My soul is burning up... The prophecy is... being fulfilled

* * *

*Nurse's Office*

Nomi opens his eyes.

"Nomi! Are you-" asked Mia being cut by Nomi

"I'm fine..." replied Nomi

Nomi looked at Randy, who was just sitting at the corner staring at his phone.

"Is Randy okay?" asked Nomi

"I'm afraid not" said the nurse

"What do you mean?" asked Mia

"He's blabbering nonsense such as 'the prophecy' or 'ultimate lesson'. I don't know what happened to him, but it seems like he was hit in the noggin" said the nurse

Nomi sighed. He knows what's happening to Randy. He didn't mind wipe him thoroughly... he mind wiped him partially... and made him remember everything when the time comes... And sure enough, it was almost time...

But...

*CRASH! ROAR! DESTROY THE NINJA!*

"Not again!" sighed Mia

Randy and Mia launched themselves to the sky and wore their ninja masks. Usually, Randy would tell Mia to help him, but-

"Get out of the way! SHOOB!" exclaimed Randy

"Shoob? Randy... I-" said Mia confusingly

"I. Said. Get out. Of. The. WAY!" exclaimed Randy as he kicked Mia to the air

"WHAT THE JUICE?!" exclaimed Mia

"R-Randy?!" exclaimed Nomi

Randy didn't mind Mia or Nomi. He focused his sights on the probably 70 robo-apes. He didn't hesitated a moment. Mia helped him but... much farther away. Mia did her best to impress her twin brother, but it was no use. It was like Randy was in a trance because his mind was set on fighting the robo-apes. But every time that Mia looks at him, she feels alright. She didn't thought of what Randy was thinking about her suddenly. She thought of what they'll do when they go back together again like...

 _9 years ago..._

Mia dozed off. She didn't notice the robo-ape coming at her. And then...

"MIA!" exclaimed Nomi

Mia was hit by the robo-ape so hard she flew to the sky and crashed like a meteor. And when Randy saw this...

"M-MIA!"

Randy suddenly got worried about Mia. Mia looked at him shocked. _"He actually cared?"_ she thought. That's when Nomi's words came back to her.

 _"*sigh* You need to understand each other's place. You need to understand Randy's pain, and he has to understand yours"_

"He understood my pain... HE UNDERSTOOD MY PAIN!" thought Mia

Suddenly, a whirlwind of blue and red and purple swarmed the two ninjas. And a burst of light spread over their eyes. When the light cleared up, Nomi no longer saw two ninjas, but one... tall purple and white ninja. The ninja's voice is two. A girl and a boy. And they are sync... this is the new power... a new ninja... OBSIDIAN NINJA.

The ninja was strong, powerful and double power and speed. And because of that, the robots were easily defeated...

-Later-

The Obsidian Ninja separated (somehow like mitosis) already. Randy apologized to Mia, and went home.

-Home-

"Are you okay Randy?" asked Nomi

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry Randy... You will understand everything when the time comes"

"..."

"The things you've been murmuring earlier, were all true...will come true... and-"

"Nomi..."

"Yes?"

"When will you tell me about... My twin SISTER?" asked Randy

The question Randy asked shocked Nomi. He knew... He finally knew...

"R- Randy..."

Randy stared at Nomi hysterically... To think that Randy already knew their secret...

Is this a new dawn? A new relationship? or a new mission?

Randy finally knowing his twin sister!

Randy's past also revealed!

In the next CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6 - Randy and Rachelle PART 1

_"WHEN WILL YOU TELL ME ABOUT MY TWIN SISTER?"_

It is then that Nomi realized that it is time...

Chapter 6 - Randy and Rachelle PART 1 : A Big Relationship Twisted!

* * *

"Randy-"

"Nomi... P-Please... Tell me the truth"

"*sigh* Okay- Well..."

 _10 years ago..._

-London, England-

"You're it! Hahaha" shouted a 4-year-old tyrian purple haired girl that is actually about to stuck her fingers in a young boy's nose. They were twins. The boy was named, Randall or Randy. The girl was named Rachelle.

"Don't play disgusting games in the manor, play at the garden" said their British father, Louis Cunningham.

"YAY! Garden!" said the twins as they dashed to the Garden.

To tell the truth, the boy was very very shy and very inactive. He tends to be smarter at those times. He even won a Math competition! The girl on the other hand, is quite... the opposite. She loves taking risks even if they have to get real dirty.

"Stand back from the motorway Onni-chan!" said Rachelle

"Yes, of course"

The twins are somewhat, British, American and Japanese at the same time. Jane Cunningham, is Half-American and Half-Japanese. Same goes to Louis Cunningham, Half-British, Half-Japanese. So that might be the reason why these two speak in three languages.

Later, the twins were watching the sunset, when Rachelle (the 5 second older sister) said to Randy...

"Onni-chan..."

"Hai?"

"Will you ever leave me when you grow up?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Nothing. Well, WIll you be sad if you, like... Never remember me?"

"Pssht! NEVER REMEMBER YOU?! that's ridiculous, Onne-chan"

Young Rachelle shrugged. She breathed heavily as she came to the thought that she'll be leaving soon. And Randy, will never remember her. She knows her destiny... She knows what will happen in the next 10 years later. She then closed her eyes and looked at Randy.

"What?"

"Nothing, Randy... Just don't forget me"

"I won't forget you don't worry"

* * *

 _You'll forget me..._

* * *

*Tomorrow*

"Randy, Are you surprised that it's absolutely 1 week before school?" asked Jane

"No"

"I am" said Rachelle

"Hehe. You just don't want to go to school, do you?" said Randy, suspiciously

"Yeah. LOWL" said Rachelle

"Sheesh! Don't need to say 'lowl'" said Randy as the twins started to laugh out loud

Jane on the other hand, was frowning. Randy suspected this and asked why. Jane just gestured him to come with her. Without Rachelle.

Rachelle then looked at Randy sadly as he walked to the kitchen with Jane. She then went upstairs to prepare Randy's luggage. "Goodbye, Randy" she thought

-Kitchen-

"Randy, are you ready?" asked Jane

"Ready for what?" replied Randy

"We're moving to America. To Norrisville"

"Oh. we are?"

"Yes we are"

"I'm excited! When are we leaving?"

"Right now actually"

"REALLY?! Let me just get Rachelle-"

"No wait, Randy!"

"Huh?"

"When you grow up, you'll be facing very hard things. You might even get killed in a very young age. But don't lose hope okay?"

"O..Kay...?"

"Nomi. It's time"

"Time? Nomi?"

Nomi heard Jane and appeared before them. He held Randy's hands and stared at his cyan blue eyes. He smiled sweetly because he remembered himself through him. He also knows that this young 4-year-old will soon become the best protector in the world. He is standing right before his eyes... The future GOLDEN Ninja.

Randy looked at them in a look that says 'What is going on?'. That's when Nomi opened the Ultimate lesson. Randy then forgot everything (except the personal stuff like his name). But the most heartbreaking thought is that the twins will never reunite. Randy's cyan eyes saw red and black everywhere. He didn't see anything. But he feels like his memories are being sucked into complete nothingness. But that's not the end of his memories. Nomi said that once he sees his real sister in danger, he will then reunite with her. He also said it's temporary erasing... So there's a chance that he might remember in a wrong time. Jane pledged to never let him reunite with Rachelle 'till Nomi appears before him on the right time.

After the memory erase, Randy fell unconscious. Jane and Louis knew what to do. Nomi bade them goodbye and returned to the current ninja. While Jane and Louis take Randy and move to Norrisville. _They must be separated to fulfill the prophecy of the Oni stars._ Jane thought.

Rachelle was left at London where her Uncle Laurence, Louis's brother, will take care of her and be with her until she moves to Norrisville when she is 14 years old.

Meanwhile, Nomi altered Howard and Randy's memories making them think that they met when they were 3 years old.

(That's because Randy arrived at Norrisville, 4 years old) (Remember "When Howie met Randy" episode? Howard's story is when they really met)

Since then, Randy's life changed. He became the ninja in the age of fourteen. And until now... He is still fighting the Sorcerer...

-Present-

Randy looked at Nomi in shock. He has no words to say... No words to express his surprised feelings. All that Randy did was get teary-eyed and hugged Nomi... And that's when he said...

"You have been watching me from the start Nomi, ... haven't you?"

"I was and I still am"

That's when an unexpected figure appeared ...

"RANDY!"

"RACHELLE!"

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am back in continuing this RC9GN series! This is Part 1 of the chapter, "Randy and Rachelle" I hope you enjoy! This is ExxIJam! Signing off chapter 6! SMOKEBOMB!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Randy and Rachelle PART 2

"RANDY!"

"RACHELLE!"

Randy quickly hugged his twin sister like they never did. They cried real tears of joy. And Nomi can't stop himself in joining in. The question is, What was Rachelle doing in the past 10 years?

Chapter 7 - Take me with You!

* * *

"What were you doing in the past ten years?" asked the raven-haired teen as he looked at his twin sister

The raven-haired girl can't reply easily. as though that she was mute and can never speak. She can't help but shrug at the sight of her twin brother's innocent Sapphire Blue eyes. She just said:

"Randy..."

*Flashback - 10 years ago*

 _I was playing at the street with you. That was after dad said to play outside. Remember that mom called me in for a sec... which actually turned into an hour?_

 _'Yeah. Why?'_

 _That's the time when mom explained everything to me. It was coming back. All of it, Randy... You should remember this too._

-Living Room (mansion)-

"Why did you call me, Mom?" asked the little girl

"I've got something important to discuss with you" she replied

"What?"

"This will affect your future, Rachelle"

"..."

* * *

 _"Two ninjas of the same decent..."_

 _(line break)_

 _"Shall be separated"_

 _(line break)_

 _"To fulfill to prophecy"_

 _(line break)_

 _"And to defeat what was once good..."_

 _(line break)_

 _"Is their..."_

* * *

"...MAIN GOAL..."

"...MAIN PURPOSE..."

"...MAIN REASON..."

"FOR LIFE"

...

...

* * *

 _"Two ninjas of the same decent shall be separated for a greater reason and a greater purpose. Their life is meaningless without the prophecy itself. To fulfill the prophecy of the 199 ninjas, the 200th and 201st ninja shall be separated by the borders of life, the borders of time and space.  
The blue ninja, shall perish after the battle. For SHE will rescue the red ninja.  
The red, the hero and honorable ninja, the one who will succeed in the end._

 _Their existence is very extra ordinary._

 _These two has been dedicated to become heroes in the near future.  
A decent of three._

 _Half-American_

 _Half-British_

 _and_

 _Half-Japanese_

 _All of these writings are true._

 _Their main purpose is to do good_

 _..._

 _And to defeat what was once good_

 _..._

 _Now EVIL._

 _These two can't live without the prophecy._

 _Because..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They_

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ARE THE PROPHECY THEMSELVES..._

 _They cannot be normal people_

 _They cannot enjoy life_

 _But one thing is sure_

 _..._

 _They SHALL make everything written here..._

 _twisted._

 _..._

 _They SHALL find a way to find the missing links to their life_

 _..._

 _And through their trials_

 _..._

 _..._

 _they learned to value their life_

 _they learned to respect life_

 _..._

 _They learned to ENJOY life_

 _..._

 _and_

 _..._

...

THEY LEARNED TO LIVE

...

 _They are the two ninjas..._

 _..._

 _Whom once cried..._

 _Whom once_

 _broken, lost, heartbroken, shattered, scattered, down-poured, sad, separated and_

 _INCOMPLETE_

 _They SHALL be much happier in the end OF IT ALL_

 _..._

 _They will find their_

 _Forevermore"_

 _..._

* * *

After understanding the story and the prophecy, young Rachelle thought everything will be shattered and broken in the future. That did came true...

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" said Rachelle

"I'm afraid I cannot, Rachelle. I'm so sorry..."

With final goodbyes and kisses, they set off to Norrisville, without Rachelle...

*time passes by montage*

Rachelle learned to fight since 4 years old. She met Nemi. She lived happy, yet, incomplete. She never stopped working and never stopped hoping... in seeing his brother again. Her story goes on and on and on in a dark abyss of loneliness which was lit up in seeing his younger brother.

*flashback to the day Randy met Mia (Rachelle)*

"I'm Randy Cunningham"

"Cunning..ham?"

...

...

"... Are you okay?"

"AH! I'm f-fine! I'm... Mia... Hudgens... Mia Hudgens!"

-slow montage with Randy and Mia/Rachelle spending much time with each other-

(narrating = Rachelle)

 _I was happy to see you again Randy. I was happy to spend time with you. in school, In Mcflubberbusters, in going on missions, and at the mansion... And all of what happened..._

*Present*

"All I can say is... I love you, randy" said Rachelle

"I LOVE YOU TOO RACHELLE!" said Randy as he hugged Rachelle before bursting in tears, again. Rachelle cried too.

She hasn't seen his brother for 10 straight years... This was a miracle... A meeting and understanding of the long separated twins...

Especially, if it's their 15th birthday on the following day...


	8. Chapter 8 - Twin Gift

**Hi guys! This is ExxIStar here! :) BTW, Belated Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday to me! (December 28) YAY! :)**

 **Since, It was Christmas and is my Birthday, instead of like... you giving me greets and stuff... I'll give you an extra long special chapter of this story. You guys have been so amazing and supportive even if I suddenly go hiatus for some reason without telling. :P lol. Thanks again guys! :D XD :P**

 **ENJOY! :)**

* * *

After explaining everything, they went back to their normal lives. But now, with a new member of the family. And the best part of them all... It was exactly June 10*. Their... BIRTHDAY.

Special Chapter (chapter 8) - Twin Gift

* * *

The school bell rings for the last day of classes rang. Randy and Rachelle's parents went to talk to P. Slimz. They needed to discuss an important matter about Rachelle. Meanwhile, in the boys' locker room...

"Hey Cunningham!"

"Howard!"

"Long time no see! Where were you yesterday, and the day before yesterday?" asked Howard with a slight brink of suspicion on his face.

"Oh. Uh... I-"

"I KNOW! I KNOW! You went out... with your crush... THEREE-"

"STOP!" shouted Randy as he blushed until he became like a living tomato

"..."

"I had a little explanation with Nomi. I now know who Mia is. I now know... who... I am"

"Whoa. So Mia is not what she seemed to be?!"

"Yes. Mia's real name is Rachelle, she's my... twin sister"

"REALLY?! YOU HAVE A TWIN SISTER?! So... Who's older?"

"Rachelle"

"How old?"

"5 seconds old"

"Really?!"

"Yup"

"Wow...And all these years I thought that-"

Suddenly a flash of red and black light surrounded them and made them open their eyes to reality. Howard and Randy remember the real time of when they met. And they were shocked as Nomi suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Nomi?" said the raven-haired

"Randy, I have something to discuss to you" said Nomi

"Like what?" asked Randy

"It's something you and Howard might not accept. It's because..."

"What? WHAT?!" said the impatient Howard

"Randy, I know that you're still not done in defeating the sorcerer once and for all but... About, Rachelle... She's... Expelled" said Nomi

"EXPELLED?! WHY?!" exclaimed Randy

"Your parents can't do anything okay! They tried everything. But P. Slimz can't just let Rachelle get away from what she did. So she can't attend the same school as you next year and the rest" said Nomi

"What DID she do?"

"She stole P. Slimz documents to look up your profile. Also, Howard's."

"Why would she do that?" asked Howard

"I exactly have no idea of why she took it" said Nomi

"Then... Where will she study?" asked Randy

"She'll be home schooled by Jane" answered Nomi

"So... What's the part that I wouldn't accept what's happening?" asked Howard

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! I overheard Louis and Jane talking about moving to Japan this summer"

"...huh?"

*LATER*

Randy silently walked with Rachelle to the park. Not a sound was made around them. Randy can't believe that Rachelle was expelled. Same for Rachelle. This was turning out to be the worst Birthday ever. Nobody even greeted them. Not even their parents. It's their 15th birthday, and everything is just turning worse and worse.

Finally, Rachelle looked at Randy and said:

"Happy birthday bro"

"Happy birthday to you too"

The twins stood there with no intention to go home until...

"Hey Randy!"

"T-Theresa? Oh! Hi..." greeted Randy

"Hi Theresa" greeted Rachelle

"Oh yeah! Happy Birthday guys!" greeted Theresa

"Uh- Thanks" replied Randy who seems to be thinking about something

"Randy? Are you okay?" asked Theresa

"Ah-! I'm f-fine..."

*Theresa walks up to Rachelle*

"Um.. Rachelle... Can you...?"

"You're going to do it today?" asked Rachelle

"Yup... I nervous but.. i think today is the best time"

"Well then... I hope he says 'Yes'" said Rachelle

"...thanks..."

"Randy, I'll be going home now"

"Um.. Okay, Rachelle. I'll go with you-" exclaimed Randy

"Nope! You are staying here! Theresa has something to discuss with you" said Rachelle

"Huh?" exclaimed Theresa as her head becomes as red as a tomato

Randy blushed for a sec he noticed it easily and hid his face...well... the part where he blushed. But, with all that hiding, Theresa noticed this. _"He blushed?"_ she thought. Soon, Rachelle was waving goodbye and went home. Randy and Theresa were left there with a gentle breeze of the ending spring breeze. Theresa opened her mouth but no words came , Randy nervously fiddled with his fingers.

"R-Randy..." exclaimed Theresa shyly as her heart started to beat faster and faster.

"Y-Yes?"

"You know... it's been a long time since we've met. I remember that we met when we were 3rd graders. We were so little back then. Do you still remember that?"

"...To think about it, yeah! We were so cute back then. I had one tooth taken out and you were so chubby back then. *sigh* memories..."

"Well... You know that rumor that I have a crush on somebody...?"

"Well, yeah. Heidi always talks about it. Everyone suspects you and Julian"

"I don't actually have a crush on him. We're just... Best friends, you know?"

"Really? Then... Who do you have a crush on, Theresa?"

"The guy, I have a crush on is right here. Right in front of me"

"..."

Randy blushed. He knew what's going on. Theresa had a crush on him for a long time already. He was aware of this, but just confirmed it 'til today.

"Th-Theresa?"

"Yeah?"

"To be honest, ... I... myself... had a crush on you since 4th grade. You were nice, cute and positive. I liked your personality so much that I was unaware that I learned to like you"

"...really?"

"Yes... And..."

"...yeah? "

"I would love it if you were to be my... girl...friend?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing but... of course change it to boyfriend!" Theresa giggled

"So..."

"OF COURSE!" exclaimed Theresa as she hugged Randy

"In the end... you were the one who said yes" said Randy

"Yeah..."

"Theresa?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that you won't hate me for this, or have another boyfriend when were gone"

"Gone? Where?"

"This summer, Me and My family would be moving to Japan. I don't know when we'll return, But I promise I won't let any other girl tempt me"

"I promise. I won't any other guy tempt me too"

And with that, Randy accompanied Theresa home where Theresa finally said "I love you" to Randy. That is when his first kiss occurred.

 **(Note to Randy x Heidi Fans: Sorry, But I ship them so much that I had to put them here. Please don't be mad at me. But don't worry. Randy and Heidi will... you know... Ah! No! No Spoiler alert! COMING SOON! DX)**

*Home*

"RANDY!" exclaimed Rachelle

"What? WHAT?"

"What happened to you and Theresa?!"

"She said 'Yes', I said 'Yes'... so?"

"The same happened to me! Except... NOMI ASKED ME!"

"Wait- NOMI?! What did you say?"

"Yes, Of course! You dumb, dumb!"

"But-"

 _"It's true..."_

"Nomi?"

"I had a crush on her too you know..." explained Nomi

 _"What a weird night..."_ Randy thought

But with this weird night, their lives have been changed. They found love and they got to spend the rest of the night celebrating their birthday. But... Within the depths of the carp's eye, The sorcerer remained silent. And waited for the Oni stars to finally align...

What they don't know... The Armageddon is nearing... The Autumn revenge of the sorcerer...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" exclaimed Nomi as he woke up

Nomi looked to the sky and saw the nearing of the Oni stars...

"Oh no. Randy... Rachelle... The Prophecy will unfold this fall..." said Nomi softly as he continue to stare at the stars...

*Airport *****

"So... Rachelle..."

"This is it"

"I'll miss Norrisville"

"Me too"

"Bye Randy!" waved Howard

"Bye!"

 _"This is it... We're finally going to Japan. I wonder what I'll do there. I wonder what kind of people I will see. And... I wonder what will my future adventures be"_

* * *

THE END

* * *

 **PLEASE READ SUPER IMPORTANT:**

 **Hey Guys! What's up?**

 **What's That?**

 **You believe that the "The End" is too early?**

 **Nope!**

 **It's just right!**

 **Why, you ask?**

 **The story continuation will be another story!**

 **Randy Cunningham 10TH Grade Ninja**

 **The Beginning**

 **The story will focus on Randy and Rachelle's adventures after their 2 months in Japan. And will occur on their 10th grade years.**

 **The question is...**

 **Is this the story where they will finally beat the sorcerer?**

 **Find out!**

 **RC10GN - The Beginning**

 **Published!**

.

.

Thanks for the support guys!

I hope you also support the next story!

Link:

s/11701018/1/Randy-Cunningham-10TH-Grade-Ninja-The-Beginning


End file.
